Ask the Host Club!
by Margurite Williams -Fem Canada
Summary: Ask the Host Club anything no matter what it is insane or not!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club

* * *

Hello welcome to Ask the Host Club! I'm Hisoka Kurosaki Minami the host of the show!

Tamaki: Finally!

Kyoya: Where are we?

Me: You're in Kamakura Village well Starlight Studio to be exact!

Kyoya: Kamakura Village? Are you part of the famous Kurosaki family THE same family where their ancestor Kurosaki Ren who defeated the God Yatanokami from the anime Yami no Matsuei?

Me: Uh... No this is just a pen name Kyoya san, but my co- host is! He is my favorite character from Yami no Matsuei!

Kurosaki Hisoka: Hey.

Kyoya: Hello Kurosaki san, why don't I ever see you in school?

Hisoka: Kyoya san, I'm dead and I am a Shinigami now.

Kyoya: O.O Shinigami!

Hisoka: I work for the Summons Division in Meifu ( Land of the Dead) for more information ask Tamaki.

Me: This is completely Ouran NOT Yami no Matsuei even though my co-host is from said other anime!

Hikaru& Kaoru: Ask us anything you want no matter how insane they are!

Mori: Yeah...

Hunny: You can also give us lot and lots of presents like cake! I like cake!

Haruhi: Where am I? * just woken up*

Kurosaki Hisoka: Read and review please.

Me: Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or my co- host he belongs to the anime Yami no Matsuei

Me: Hi and welcome back to Ask the Host Club! I'm Hisoka Kurosaki Minami, but call me Hisoka chan!

Hisoka: I'm Hisoka Kurosaki just call me Hisoka kun.

Me: The first letter is from Oyako-sama!

**This is a question to all the hosts.**

Do you guys have a crush on Haruhi? 

Tamaki: Well uh yes...

Hikaru: I do, but she turned me down without even knowing it.

Kaoru: I have a crush on her to but I never got a chance to tell her!

Hunny: Not really I like Haru chan as a friend!

Kyoya: I like her as a friend.

Mori: yes I do...

Hisoka kun: The next letter is from jas-chanxouran.

**Why does Hikaru sleep naked cause in episode 16 he was naked when the maids  
came in? **

Hikaru: Because I like to sleep naked!

Eclair: Excuse me miss show host, what are you doing with my Tamaki!

Tamaki: Ah! Hisoka chan, save me!

Me: I'll save you Tamaki kun! * brings out Fuda talisman* I bow to thee the 12 Gods that protect me come forth Suzaku! * Giant Phoenix Shikigami appears *

Me: Suzaku, explode! * Suzaku blasts a fire ball towards Eclair *

Eclair: * Screams in terror *

Host Club: Wow...

Hisoka chan and Hisoka kun: well see you all next time and don't forget to read and review!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or my co-host he belongs to the anime Yami no Matsuei

* * *

Me: Hello and welcome back to Ask the Host Club!

Hisoka kun: The first letter is from Oyako-sama.

**Hikaru and Kaoru****: Do you guys want to be ****fashion designers****? **

Hikaru and Kaoru: Yes we do! We can create all kinds of clothes!

Hikaru: You know Hisoka chan, that was totally awesome when you summoned a Shikigami ( are a kind of spirit summoned to serve a practitioner of onmyōdō, much like a western familiar) from Gensoukai ( Imaginary World)!

Me: Thank you Hikaru!

Haruhi: How do you do that don't you have to be a miko ( female priest) or a Shinigami ( Guardian of Death) to summon Shiki?

Me: Well my friend Tsuzuki Asato who works for the second block of Kyushu in the Summons section of Meifu's Shokan Division also known as JuOhCho's( place where Shinigami work in Meifu) Judgment Bureau. He lets me borrow his 12 Shikigami! For all the people reading this and has never heard of Tsuzuki Asato or Yami no Matsuei try googling it for more information if you want to know more.

Hisoka: I think that's enough about Yami no Matsuei next question please!

Me: This next letter is from Nanachi-chan desu!

**That was funny! I liked how you shot Eclair! Can I ask a few questions?**

Haruhi-

Do you like any of the hosts?

Hikaru-

If you really loved Haruhi, why aren't you going after her?

Hunni-

What's your favorite kind of cake? I forgot...

This is all I got so far... *bows* Arigato! 

Haruhi: I like Tamaki sempai.

Hikaru: Even though I like Haruhi I not going to go after her because she does not return my feelings and she only has her eyes on Tamaki.

Hunny: My favorite cake is Strawberry Shortcake!

Me: Thanks Nanachi-chan desu, I hate Eclair for being so mean to Tamaki so I believe she got what she deserved by feeling the wrath of my friend's Shikigami! Bwahahahahahaha!

Hisoka kun: Oh great Hisoka chan has finally gone even more insane than she already is!

Hikaru: Read and review please!


End file.
